


Ink

by acciomalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, F/M, M/M, Muggle AU, Soulmate AU, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomalfoy/pseuds/acciomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a man, woman or any human alive comes of a certain age, it is no unusual occurrence for, overnight, their chests to become altered by the first words that their true love will say to them. What is unusual, however, is that Draco and Pansy might just have the same soulmate. Set in 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt from chantepleurex on tumblr, after reaching a particular amount of followers.

Harry walked into yet another joint belonging to Starbucks. He was a bit wet, since it was raining, but having brought coffee in so many places, he didn't feel like buying that specific thing. Hot chocolate would do - and maybe today would be the day. He got to the front of the queue, looking down at his phone.  
  
Pansy and Draco exchanged glances. The guy was hot. "First person there gets him." She whispered, then winked, and they practically both dashed towards the counter, in a take-no-prisoners race.

Pansy only got there a split second before him, and winked again, with Draco rolling his eyes and flipping her off, glancing at the handsome man once more before going to his own counter, serving an elder woman. Damn.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks." She smiled, tidying her hair.

Harry only now looked up, having shivered, and his eyes met a very pretty girl with soft features and lovely eyes. He grinned, brushing hair out of his face. "It's raining more than cats and dogs out there, eh?"

Pansy shrugged, meeting his joke with a smirk. "Good thing you're in here. With me." She shot a sharp glare at Draco quickly as the blond stifled a laugh at her flirting endeavours, his back turned to them as he made a frappuchino.

She looked back at Harry, and then something clicked. "Wait a minute." Her eyes widened. "You just said - oh my God." Draco went back to give the woman her drink, still listening in, more intrigued than amused now.

Harry swallowed after chuckling. She was gorgeous - "What?" His eyes darted to the blond man behind the counter but only to yearn after the drink in his hand.

But the girl- what if-  "What did I say?"

"My -" She gulped, then a smile pulled at her lips. "I think we just found our soulmates." Next to them, Draco dropped his pen, having been using it to write down the next order.

Harry grinned again, "I - really?" He exhaled before speaking, "I've actually been going all around the country, searching."

Pansy arched an eyebrow. "The words on your chest are "welcome to Starbucks"?" She smirked. "At least you got a location. All I got was a corny joke." She winked. "But said by a very handsome man."

"Hey, I do my best." Harry replied, and leant on the counter, "So, what's your name, gorgeous?"

Draco sighed, making a coffee. This would be a boring afternoon. Why did Pansy always do everything first? First kiss, first fuck, first finding their soulmate...

"Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. That's -" She was about to point at Draco, only to find him right there next to her.

"Pansy, there's a whole queue waiting, for fucks sake. If you get fired, I'm not going to pay the bills by myself." He reminded her, nudging her, then flickered his eyes to Harry's once more, a trace of a triumphant smirk on his lips, going back to the customer.

At least now the disgusting love fest wouldn't ensue as it looked to be about to before.

Pansy scowled after him, then snapped her eyes to Harry. "My shift ends at six." She informed him.

Harry nodded, taking his wallet out before speaking. "Well, that's good, I'll be waiting. Until then, could I order a Hazelnut hot chocolate please? I'm freezing." He smiled apologetically, ignoring the blonde's input. He had finally found his _soulmate_. After weeks of searching! Final-fucking-ly.

But why did the blond look attractive? Not to mention he was a man? He ignored those thoughts.

"Coming right up." She accepted, writing it down, before going to make it. She met Draco there, where he was making a drink of his own, the two whispering to each other.  

" _Now_  you _definitely_  can't have him." She teased, placing the papercup under the machine.

"And why's that?" Draco asked dryly, despite already knowing.

"He's my soulmate." Pansy took the cup away, with it now filled, reaching for the hazelnut sauce. "Finally."

Draco frowned. Finally. Hm. They were only 19. There was plenty of time to find his own. Finally.

Pansy left to give Harry his drink, and Draco snapped himself out of it, putting the lid on the cup and relinquishing a straw.

Harry thanked her with a handsome smile, paid and went to sit down. A few hours until eight. He took out his favourite book and began reading, occasionally glancing towards the counter and sipping.

* * *

 

At five to eight, Pansy dismissed herself, going to the bathroom. Draco bet she was only reapplying a full face of makeup. The shop was mostly deserted now, a few minutes from closing time. He began to tidy up, seeing the handsome man from before talk to one of his co-workers, probably asking to be allowed to wait for Pansy as they closed up the shop. They seemed to agree, leaving, with only Draco cleaning the sides.

8:10. Draco looked up as he heard a cough, turning around. He saw the boy at the counter, and Draco tousled his hair, tossing away the cloth over his shoulder and leaning over the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks. How might I help you today?" Draco smirked, taunting.

"Er, I'm looking for someone you know." He plopped his book on the counter, his body warm and dried, his eyes now on the blonde's pale face. He was a bit thrown off at the taunt, but ignored it, also ignoring he said the exact thing as Pansy.

Draco froze for a second, eyes wide, but then blinked, regaining his composure. Coincidence. It was a mere coincidence.

Yet, why did he feel such a pull? The feeling that he wanted to know more about this guy? Normally he just wanted them to fuck him.

"Pansy, I assume? She's in the bathroom." He rolled his eyes, and surveyed him. "What's your name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter." Harry answered, swallowing. Now that they were talking, he couldn't ignore that the blonde was hot.

But Harry wasn't gay - at least he didn't think he was, and he now had Pansy. A soulmate!

Still...

"What's yours?"

Draco's eyes followed Harry's lips as they spoke. "Draco. Draco Malfoy." He sighed. "I maintain that my parents hated me at birth, but they insist I should be proud to have such a unique, sophisticated name." He scoffed, and then looked down at Harry's hand. He raised an eyebrow in delicate surprise. " _The Prisoner of Azkaban_?"

It was one of his favourite books, out of his extensive collection. The story was rather mature, detailing the life of a savage werewolf making an escape from captivity, securing mass domination over the city of London as he graphically killed thousands.

Draco had always loved it, liking how the tension built slowly, how each line was manipulated perfectly to shock and frighten the reader - if Draco _could_  get frightened, of course.

How, it imposes so many questions, yet never answers any at all.

"Draco's Latin for Dragon. That's a really cool name - and yes. It's my favorite book. It's so well written - you know it?" Harry answered in a ramble after chuckling a bit at the - at Draco's scoff at his own name.

"Of course. I know both of the things you just said, actually." He snorted. "I know I'm hot, but I hardly breathe fire, do I?" And then Pansy came, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I never caught your name." She told Harry in greeting, giving Draco a look. His face fell, and he went back to cleaning. Fuck's sake. He actually liked this guy.

Harry was about to reply and agree, caught up because of the fact _someone_  actually read this book, and that _someone_  was also incredibly attractive and interesting, but right. He shouldn't be flirting with someone when he had his soulmate in front of him.

"Harry Potter." He gave her his best smile, "Ready to leave?"

"Of course. Draco, will you be fine to walk home alone?" Bitch. She was leaving him to do all the dishes. Fuck no.

"I don't know, Pansy. A gay boy walking around the streets of London unaccompanied... Who knows what will happen to me?" He mused, turning around. Pansy glared, but he remained innocent, looking at Harry now.

Hopefully, he wasn't homophobic.

Harry's eyebrows only rose a little bit and he did his best to not let his thoughts show on his face. _Technically, I could now-_  He wanted to shake his head, but didn't, only smiling still, looking at Draco before Pansy again."Why doesn't he come with us? I have a car, I could drop him off and you could get changed."

Pansy fought back a huff, smiling too. "Yes, of course." She addressed Draco. "Say thanks to him."

Draco scoffed, slipping past them as he made for the door. He'll get Neville to tidy up tomorrow. "Mum told me to say thanks, Harry. So, thanks to him." He drawled, and left the shop, waiting outside.

Harry chuckled and offered his arm to Pansy, "So, this was sort of unexpected, does dinner sound good?" Harry had a large inheritance left after his dead parents, so yeah, he had money.

Pansy took his arm. "As long as there's dessert." Pansy flirted, and they left the shop, Pansy closing the door behind them.

"That one there." Harry pointed to a black masserati, ignoring that his eyes wanted to go to Draco's... Lower half. He turned to look at Pansy. "And there'll be desert... Don't you worry." He winked.

Draco made a gagging noise, and put on his headphones, sticking his hands in his pockets as he walked off to the car.

Harry followed suit, unlocking it, and opening the passenger door. He wondered what music Draco was listening to.

Draco slid in the back, knowing as funny as it would be, Pansy would _murder_ him for if he sat next to Harry. Pansy closed the door behind her, strapping in.

"It's only five blocks." She let him know. "Richard Oak Street."

"Right." Harry buckled his seat belt, and put the keys in, then turned them, starting the car. He made a loud revving noise as they began moving- no, gliding- on the road. People stared of course, like always at the car.

Draco turned the volume up a bit louder, looking out the window, unable to hear their conversation. But he felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw Pansy put her hand on Harry's knee out of the corner of his eyes.

That was queer. Like him.

Harry felt nothing. Wasn't there supposed to be excitement, like Ron had described, at the slightest touch? She was very attractive, beautiful even in the soft light of the street lamps being thrown onto the car, but...nothing. Yet, he didn't protest either. He pulled up.

Pansy got out of the car, Draco staying in, not having realised they were there due to his staring at his feet, fuming. Hm. At least he had _panic! at the disco_ to listen to.

Harry turned around and touched his shoulder, lingering before quickly pulling away. "Draco, we're, um here." And he got out too. Perhaps Pansy would like to change from her work clothes?

Draco looked up, pulling his headphones off, and getting out of the car. He looked around. "Pansy's already gone to dress." He noted, then glanced at him. "You want to come inside? She takes an hour, I swear."

"Yeah, thanks." Harry replied, locking the car, and looking towards Draco. He ignored the thoughts of wondering how soft that pale skin actually was... But not only in a sexual way.

What the fuck was he doing, having these thoughts?!

Once they were in, Draco threw his keys on the coffee table. "Want a drink?" He asked. His apron was already off, and he walked into his bedroom, leaving the door open to get changed.

Harry really wanted to follow him, but settled for watching the glimpses he could catch. Like a creep.

He looked away, rubbing his face and then looking around the flat. A bit messy, but better than his anyway. "Sure."

Draco walked back in, hair slightly messier. It wasn't exactly as untidy as Harry's, but it was at least messy by his parents' standards. He remembered when he had had to wear his hair gelled back. He preferred it now, with his fringe loose, softening his features.

He put his headphones back around his neck, sliding his phone into the pocket of his black skinny jeans.

"Tea? Coffee?" He snorted. "I still sound like a waiter, for fuck's sake."

Harry laughed, "Juice would be great." He stopped, pretending to think, then joked, "That doesn't mean I have to pay you again, though, right?"

"Perhaps you should ask Pansy that question. She's the one getting ready to go out with you tonight, when you just met." He advised slyly, winking, and disappeared into the Kitchen.

Harry chuckled and sat himself down on a couch. This guy had a good sense of humour, he was sure of that already.

He was dressed still rather casually since he had simply spent the day helping Ginny shop in Greenwich. Jeans, white T-shirt and a black hoodie. He hoped Pansy wouldn't change into anything too much-

Right, that's who he should be thinking about. Not Draco.

Draco came back out, and handed Harry his drink, their fingers brushing. He went to sit down, crossing one long, slender leg over the other. "I was almost tempted to ask you if you wanted cream with that, I've become so conditioned." He sipped at his coffee.

Harry snorted, "So, you don't like your job? " Harry didn't _need_  a job. But he still had one.

Draco shrugged. "There's nothing _particularly_  bad about it." He winked. "Anyway, I get to flirt with handsome men who come in everyday." He paused. "Pun may or may not be intended."

Harry flushed a little bit. Brutal honesty too - "Right... Um, yeah." He really didn't want to think of that image - okay, he did, but he really shouldn't want.

Draco swallowed, feeling like he had ruined the moment. Which was absurd, considering there was no moment to ruin. All it was was talking to a guy he wanted to fuck him, but couldn't. That was it.

"So, you're bonded eternally to my best friend?" He changed the subject.

Harry took a sip, _especially_ not wanting to talk about Pansy after such a confession - but also worry. Why was he feeling uncomfortable that Draco got a lot of sex, going by the pun?

"I guess so."

Draco studied him. "Lift your shirt up." He ordered, setting his cup down as he crossed his legs, waiting.

"I don't - I'm sorry, _what_?" Harry asked, shock, taken aback, and felt his face flush. Idiot. Idiot body getting jittery over someone telling him to get undressed (sorta) that wasn't even Pansy.

Draco rolled his eyes. "So I can see your chest." He fingered his headphones, bored. "To see the words on your chest, idiot." He snarked.

Harry swallowed, and obliged feeling awkward, but his blush died down. He decided to take a humorous side on it, "Wouldn't want Pansy walking in now, eh?"

Draco ignored him, eyes wide, getting up and tracing the words on his chest, keeping Harry still. He looked to him. "The words are really general, you know. That was the first thing I said to you, too." Draco wished Harry would ask him to lift his shirt up, too.

Harry totally didn't shiver and feel his body tingle as his breathing sped up, just a bit. He pulled it down. Did random people just do that? Make you feel like this when your soulmate is in the other room?

"I - I know, I've heard it many times, but Pansy has the words I said to her too." He tried to reason. Why was Draco interested in this?

Draco held eye contact, still only inches away. He wanted to try something. What if Harry _was_  his soulmate? He slid his hand onto Harry's thigh, biting his lip, and then -

He shot away as Pansy walked in, dressed in a short, black dress. Draco sat back down, bringing his knees to his shoulders, putting his headphones back on. That was the dress she always wore for special occasions.

Slut.

Draco blinked. Why would he call his best friend that?

Harry's breathing had stopped as Draco touched his leg, being oh so close and flinched as Pansy walked in. What the fuck.

How was he supposed to admire how beautiful she looked in the dress? How well her figure was shown off.

He stood up, glancing at Draco once, confused as fuck, and looked back at Pansy with a forced smile. "Wow. You look amazing."

She did. He just couldn't stop thinking about the guy sitting on the couch, looking a bit like an angry, kicked puppy.

Draco shut his eyes, tuning them out completely. Fuck this.

Perhaps Harry was his soulmate. He opened them again.

But if he was wrong, if he had damaged his best friend's relationship for nothing?

Oh well. He would just buy her tampons for her for a year or so.

He got up, going to hug Pansy. "I am glad for you." He mumbled into her ear. Pansy smiled. She would help him find a guy one day, at least.

But, truly, the only reason he went to hug her was to give Harry a full view of his arse.

Harry totally didn't look at his behind, didn't notice how well the skinny jeans fit him, and glanced away, then closed his eyes. "Do you like Spanish food?" He asked Pansy after opening them again.

He wouldn't mention the thing Draco did. No way in hell. He'd try to pretend it never happened, that he _didn't_  feel the want of Draco sliding his hand higher and higher to-

He coughed.

Draco disappeared to his room, and Pansy smirked. "I do. Is that what we will indulge in tonight?" She lowered her voice. "Amongst other things...."

When Draco and Pansy were younger, it was difficult for their families to determine who was the bad influence on who.

Harry swallowed. If it wasn't for Draco, he'd jump at that - well, not completely have sex on the first date, but this was his soulmate- but not this time.

"Yes..."

* * *

Harry pulled up to the pavement, hearing a giggle at his joke. He couldn't drink, not when he was driving. "Would you like me to help you upstairs?"

Pansy smirked. "There's a lot of things you can help me with, Harry." She leaned forward to kiss him.

She was funny, she was pretty - they had some common interests (though her music was not good at all)...Harry leant forward to kiss her, but briefly, holding her jaw.

Nothing like he had expected. Nothing Ron or Luna had described. Well, maybe it was because they didn't know each other well.

"Let's go then." Of course, he only asked out of courtesy, but this...Harry just wasn't attracted to her that much.

Draco opened his door, hearing voices. "I'm glad to see you brought her home in one piece." He remarked, raising an eyebrow. He had to look away, however, as Pansy shut the door, moving to kiss Harry.

Harry moved his head so she kissed the corner of his lips, an arm around her, using Draco as an excuse. "Yeah - um, you're still awake?" He looked to Pansy, hoping she'd feel uncomfortable knowing her roommate was awake if they were to fuck.

Draco swallowed, yet Pansy answered for him. "He doesn't sleep. Nightmares." She filled in, and kissed Harry properly, pulling him forward by his jacket. "And we won't sleep, either."

Draco shut his eyes, filled with anger.

Harry swallowed, slipping his hands around her waist, "O-Oh, I - um... I have work very early in the morning, I really should be getting home."

Lamest excuse ever. Though true.

Draco had nightmares? Why? And why did he look so - annoyed? Harry glanced at him then back to Pansy, and kissed her forehead, "I'd love to stay, but I have to be out the house at 6am."

"I don't take that long to cum." Pansy giggled, and Draco had enough, walking forward and catching her wrist, but gently.

"Pansy, you're drunk as fuck. I'm not letting him fuck you when you're drunk. End of." His eyes snapped to Harry's.

Harry had flushed red and nodded along with the blonde guy. But why did Draco seem pissed of at him?

"Yeah, I will definitely see you tomorrow." Harry turned back to Pansy, "You make the best hot chocolate."

Draco felt himself even get angry at _that_. He could make better hot fucking chocolate.

Pansy shook her head, pushing Draco away and linking her arms around Harry's neck. "You can see me _now_." She whispered, pressing into him.

Harry inhaled sharply, and gently weaselled away from her grasp, holding her hand. "I really think your best friend is right." He said nervously, looking at him in a plea of help. "I can't take advantage of an intoxicated girl." He looked to her and smiled gently, "As beautiful as she might be."

Draco glared at him then, and turned on his heel, walking into his room and slamming the door, knowing, at least, they wouldn't have sex. Thank God.

But his heart hurt so fucking much, for whatever reason he dared think of.

Harry pulled her to what he knew was her room, and got her into her bed, beginning to take her heels off. Jesus, how did women bother to spend so much time working with these straps?

Pansy smirked up at him, and all of sudden, tugged him down into bed, kissing him intensely, her fingers curling in his hair.

Harry groaned, but not in pleasure, in surprise.

Sure he could fuck her. Sex felt amazing, but all he could think of were Draco's eyes and the fact she was drunk. He managed to pull away, out of breath.

Kissing her _did_  feel good, but he just had to figure out how to get Draco out of his mind. A guy.

A gay guy who touched his chest and thigh and-

Harry stopped himself.

"You're drunk, and I really can't take advantage of you."

"I had _two_  glasses, Harry." She snapped. "Do you want this or not?" She demanded. "Because whether you want to do it now or later, we're going to spend the rest of our life together so we might as well consummate it now."

"Of course I do," _Maybe_  "You're gorgeous and lovely, but I'm sort of a romantic at heart." His tone was quite apologetic. Two glasses of strong vodka, with only a bit of cranberry sauce and sugar. Totally sober.

Pansy sighed. She still had her dignity. Most of it, anyway. "Fine." She shut her eyes, pulling the covers over herself. "Remind Draco to take his - pills." She murmured.

"Okay." Harry got off the bed, and sorted the bottom of her covers. "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

He closed her door, and went to knock on Draco's.

Draco ended the shuffle on his music library. "Come in." He took his headphones off, staying laying on the bed.

Harry opened the door, and glanced quickly around the room. So Draco slept here. He looked to him in the dim lighting and hoped his hair didn't look like Pansy had just snogged him.

"I - Pansy told me to remind you to take your um, pills." He wasn't sure it was a good idea, Pansy telling him something that was probably intimate to Draco. Why would Draco need pills?

Draco shot up, his cheeks feeling hot. He fucking hated Pansy right then, even if she did get drunk. "I don't have pills." He defended. " She's drunk."

Harry swallowed, totally not wanting to make Draco blush, but because of another reason... "It's fine, honestly." He felt like he should go home. Was Pansy lying or was Draco trying to hide his problems?  "Anyway, I should get going."

"Yes. You should." Draco moved forward, and kissed his cheek. "Go."

Harry faltered in his reply, eyes wider than plates. He swallowed, and shook his head, closing the door and leaning against the wall outside.

Such an innocent, stupid thing, a kiss on the cheek is.

But completely different in this context, completely different when all Harry could think about was how all he'd have to do was turn his head and meet those soft lips-

He pushed off the wall. Pansy was _right_  there, and he felt guilty. He barely knew the two.

Draco opened the door, walking towards the Kitchen, when he heard a sound and gasped. "Oh. You're still there." He said almost accusingly. He had gone to get the pills.

"I-" He stammered, "Um, had to get my keys from Pansy's room. I gave her my jacket since she was cold." Lie. His keys were always kept in the back pocket, but it was a believable excuse. "Night, then." He walked over to the front door.

Draco nodded, and sighed, going into his Kitchen to get a glass of water. Sleeping pills. Not that they did much.

He had almost gone through a whole tube of concealer he bought a month ago.

Harry left.

***

9.32 am and Harry was back in the coffee shop, though he wasn't sure if Pansy would be in, having in mind the state she was in last night.

Draco served him, in his typical work uniform, but his jeans beneath his apron not leaving much to the imagination. Too bad he had already slept with all the decent guys working there, and that Harry couldn't see his arse from there.

"Pansy's hungover. She's not in today." He informed him. "What do you want?"

Harry had been really tempted and... "You-" He paused, and pretended to glance at the menu, "to make me a cappuccino, please? Extra milky. Take out."

Draco blinked, then smirked. "Still not giving me an opportunity to ask if you wanted cream with that, are you, Potter?" He winked. "Coming right up." Finally. He turned around, making the drink.

"Potter? " Harry snorted, not paying mind to the little flirt and wink (or at least pretending not to) and leaning on the counter and outright staring at Draco's arse. He licked his lips before realized how he was acting. "How bad is Pansy's hangover?"

"She's dealing. But if there's an opportunity to miss work, she'll take it." He called back, placing the lid on it, before going to Harry. "That'll be £3,35. I know it's expensive. I'll throw in a lap dance if you tip me." He teased.

Harry gave him a fiver. "Keep the change, eh? And give my best to Pansy. Also, ask her to call me when she can -" He gave Draco his card as well, and took his drink,

"I have tickets for a football game. Bulgaria vs Ireland. I want to know if she can and wants to go." This early, there was only a couple in the corner, and no one else in the shop.

Draco nodded, looking down at the money in his hand. "I will, then." Was it possible that he and Pansy had the same soulmate? The same only true love? But that Harry's true love... Was only one of them.

That sucked.

"But she hates sports." He interjected. "I'd know. I've been to enough games with her." He hinted.

"Oh." Harry frowned, "Who could hate sport?" He tilted his head, "The tickets are for next Sunday, and all my mates happen to be busy - so, what about you? Would you want to go? I'd hate to waste them." He took a sip. Coffee. Yes.

Draco felt his heart thud, and pinched his knee. God, he was pathetic. "Yeah, I would. I don't have a car, so..."

"I'll pick you up then." Harry smiled, looking forward to it. "But please still ask her to see me." He corrected his bag, and turned to leave, "I'll probably see you soon."

Draco's face fell, but he made a smile. "You can come tonight, if you want. Pansy will be fine by then."

"Yeah." Harry muttered noncommittally, his thoughts attempting to focus on his job instead of Draco. The coffee was amazing.

Draco bit his lip, and pulled out his phone. "Do you want my number?" He asked suddenly, glancing up at him.

Harry's heart skipped a beat, and he remembered the feeling of Draco's pale, slim hand on his thigh, or the touch of Draco's fucking _lips_  on his cheek. "Yeah." He copied Draco, and opened up his contacts to add him.

Draco told him it, a smirk pulling on his lips. "Okay. Text me, would you?"

"Will do." Harry said and left, his heart beating only a little bit faster, his stomach filled with butterflies.

Jesus.

* * *

 

Draco leaned against the counter, reading the Prisoner of Azkaban, since it wasn't busy. He checked his phone every five minutes.

Not a single thing. Damn.

* * *

 

Harry waited a good half an hour before texting Draco, not wanting to seem too eager.

# 'Malfoy', this is 'Potter'.

Your coffee was amazing. I might ask for cream next time. #

It took him like three minutes to decide what to write. He nearly added a winky face but changed his mind, finding it too flirtatious.

Draco didn't deliberate.

# Your tip was amazing. So amazing, in fact, I was able to buy a mansion in the suburbs of Calafornia, USA. I now have a family, and a dog, and a sex slave.

(;

I might actually even give you cream next time, as opposed to frothed up milk. #

He sent it after five minutes of waiting, putting it into his pocket before going to the next customer.

Harry opened it instantly, and snorted, so that the model he was shooting flinched. He apologised before replying.

# Funny. Mansion and sex slave I agree with, but why a bloody dog and family? O:

Just please don't poison me at some point. #

He sent it straight away.

# Lol, you're right. I'll keep the mansion and the slave.

I adopted the dog and the family anyway. It was time to let them know.

Poison, no. Never ever ever.

No.

NO.

...

Maybe. #

He smirked, and sent it, hearing a cough behind him and so hurrying to finish the drink he had been postponing.

# I'll risk it for the coffee, then.

Haha. Shouldn't you be working? #

Harry had to put his phone away now, since the model and set were ready. He loved vintage style shoots.

# I'm flattered, and lol yes. Oops.

Shouldn't YOU be working? What's your job, Mr Big... Car? #

He felt happier than he had for a long time, taking the money and putting it into the cashier.

* * *

 

Harry didn't open it for another hour. But when he did he felt his stomach knot. This was flirting, innocent flirting, yes, but still.

# Wouldn't YOU like to know how I have such a big one.

Look at the card I gave you. #

He was packing up his cameras, ready to go home, change and go to court.

Draco called him, having read the card. "You're a photographer, then? Slash lawyer? How do you manage that?" He walked out of the shop. He got half-shifts on Wednesday.

"I love both jobs." Harry answered, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and walking out of the studio, "I do both in a day. Going to court right now."

Draco shook his head. "How did you get into them? I would think being a lawyer takes a lot of commitment." He walked down to the shops, deciding to have lunch out.

"I had a lot of free time, and I like helping people out, so I do a lot of pro bono cases. They're for free for people who can't afford a good lawyer." Harry left the building and tree his bag into his car. "And Photography is just my love for capturing beauty."

"Mmm, maybe you should take photographs of me sometime, then, by that cause." Draco smirked, looking down at his feet as he walked.

"You know, I was actually wondering if you'd be open for a shoot." Harry bit his lip, getting into his car, "We're missing a model, and I think you would fit perfectly into the idea."

"Oh. Do I have to be naked?" Draco asked seriously, adjusting his portfolio bag.

Harry laughed, "No, you get to wear top designer clothes. And keep them. Sound good?" He put the keys in the ignition.

"Sounds acceptable. When do you want me in?" He sat down on a bench to the side of the pavement, swinging his legs.

"Whenever you're available." Harry answered, grinning. "Text me, yes? I have to go now. If you see Pansy tell her I said hi."

Draco looked down, frowning. "Yes, of course. Bye." He hung up, feeling like he could throw his phone. For fuck's sake.

He was beginning to hate his own best friend.

Harry put his phone in his bag, started up the engine, and drove to his apartment to get changed.

* * *

Draco returned home an hour or so later. "Harry said hi. He's coming over tonight." He called, taking up his phone, checking it.

# Sunday? Before we go to the game? Do I need to wear make up or anything?

Oh. Search _Compromised, edition 12_ online, by the way. #

He sat down on the sofa, sending it.

# Will do.

And no, we have makeup artists here, just make sure to get here early. 7am? #

Harry replied, now walking into court. This was going to be long. He switched the sound off.

# Of course. Will the shoot be I on my own? #

Harry couldn't reply until 3hours later, after he finally managed a recess. Just to make the jury think.

# No. 5 more models, 4 female, 1 male.

Haven't looked the thing up. Was busy. #

And then he sent another one,

# What's your asking price?

We can do £300 for starters, and see how many pictures get taken and how long. #

This would be great.

# Mmm. Don't tell me - it's a classic, sophisticated scene. Six teenagers, rich and pristine, letting it all go to have a graphic orgy, yes? #

Draco smirked as he sent it, sighing.

# Oh, ha ha ha.

Sex seems to be on your mind a lot.

No, it's not even an advert, it's for an exhibition of mine.

Still need to tell me your price. #

Harry rolled his shoulders. Right, food, and then to the office.

# £350, I call.

When are you coming over? #

He went to make a drink.

# Late. Why, can't Pansy wait to see me?

Give her a kiss.

Or maybe don't, that's my job.

£330 #

He got into his car. It was meant as a joke, he and Pansy weren't anything yet.

That time, Draco did throw his phone, and not over the price. He boiled the kettle, biting his lip.

Yes. Harry was definitely his soulmate. He fit him. He just didn't fit Harry.

* * *

Harry was still in his black suit, white collar, dark red tie, his briefcase in his hand. He knocked on the door. Draco would be here, even if Harry would have to be with Pansy.

Pansy opened the door, looking polished, as if she had never been ill before. She smirked, looking him up and down. "A lawyer?"

He raised an eyebrow seductively. "Yes. Just won a major case that'll most likely change the life of hundreds. Can I come in?"

Pansy stepped to the side, dressed in a shirt, cardigan and shorts. "And here I am, a waitress." She sighed.

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. "So? You make great hot chocolate." He took his shoes off and put his briefcase down. "You look great, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Draco knows good hangover cures." She shut the door. "Sorry about last night."

"It's fine. And I had great fun. You're a very good dancer - and where is he?" He asked, finally looking around.

She rolled her eyes. "In his room." She bit her lip. "About him... I apologise. I never should have told you that. To make things better, the pills are to help him sleep. His - father didn't react well to him being gay." She frowned. "That's all I can say. Anyway, come here." She pulled him forward to kiss him.

Harry kissed her, but all he thought of was Draco. The poor guy - Harry didn't have parents who had any sort of expectation for him, and his uncles were always accepting and loving, about anything. He pulled back, heart only speeding up because he need more oxygen. He smiled, and walked over to the sofa, "So, what have you been doing all day?"

Pansy curled up next to him. Why was it that she never felt any sparks? "Sleeping, mostly." She looked at him. "Want a drink or anything? You look tired."

"No, I'm okay." He put an arm around her because, sure, she was pretty and all, and if they were soulmates, he'd have to get used to this. "Weird how we met just yesterday, huh?"

"It is. Yet, of course, this isn't the usual relationship. We're soulmates." She murmured.

"Yeah." He closed his eyes, "Do you like musicals? Or plays?"

Pansy gave him a look. "Not particularly. I've been dragged along to a few, yet I normally spend the whole time texting, or reading magazines."

"Who dragged you?" Harry smirked, and his hand crept to her waist, ready to tickle her.

"Draco. Daphne." She caught his hand. "I'm not ticklish."

"Oh. Sucks." Draco liked plays, huh?

"What about fashion shows?" He wasn't too much of a fan, preferring photoshoots.

"I'm a waitress, I don't have much money." She told him. As if she could afford to go to fashion shows. "You? You like all of this?"

"What precisely?" Harry asked, curious as to what she meant. If only Draco hadn't been so cute, if only he hadn't - hadn't been so easy to talk to, Harry would be alright with Pansy.

"Musicals, plays..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. My uncle would take me from thirteen upwards. It kinda stayed." Harry explained, biting his lip. He wished Draco would come in. Ugh. He shouldn't be thinking that.

"What's your uncle's name?" She asked lightly.

"Sirius Black." Now, he knew that he had been a famous (and false) criminal, but he wondered if Pansy did.

"Oh. And your parents?" Pansy didn't know who he was.

"They're, um, dead." He looked away, "Murdered when I was a baby. What about you?"

Pansy kissed his cheek. "When Draco was kicked out, I offered him to stay at my house. My parents refused, for the same reason his parents evicted him. So I left. I wasn't staying with people like that. We've been living together for two years now."

Harry shook his head, "That's such a sweet thing to do. So you've known each other all your lives?"

Pansy nodded. "We went to the same Nursery." She smiled. "Our parents used to try and split us up, but they didn't know who was the troublemaker."

Harry chuckled, "I don't have any lifelong friends." He stretched, and stood up, "Could I use the bathroom?'

Pansy nodded. "Yes. It's next to Draco's room." But when Harry got there, Draco opened the door, eyes wide. He was only in a towel.

"Fuck's sake." He muttered, slipping past and going into his room, slamming the door.

Harry froze and stood rigid for about two minutes, trying not to think about Draco half-naked. And he seemed pissed off which sort of answered why Harry didn't get a text back. He also must've looked like a complete idiot, in full suit. He walked inside, only wanting to splash water on his face.

Pansy was nice, but it was just awkward.

Once Harry came back, Pansy was strapping on her shoes. "Got a text from Draco. He's having company. We have to go out." She informed him.

"O-oh." Draco was - oh. Why did Harry feel such a sinking feeling? "Right, yeah." He started to put his shoes on too. So what Draco kissed his cheek and flirted with him all day via text? "Where would you like to go? I'll take you anywhere." He was with his _soulmate_. Why did he care about who Draco was with?

And why the fuck did Draco invite him over for this?

Pansy shrugged. "Who knows? We can go to another pub, so long as neither of us drinks this time." She smirked, pulling on a jacket. The door rung. "Draco must have gone and asked him to come around earlier on." She walked to the door. "He's in his room." She told him, then looked to Harry. "Ready?"

The man pushed past her, giving a nod to Harry, making his way to Draco's room. He looked to be their age, on the handsome side.

Harry bit his lip, and restrained himself to stop him or something. "Is he like, his boyfriend?" He asked forcing himself to walk out, "I know a great pub." He took Pansy's hand. Maybe they could dance - they at least both enjoyed that.

Pansy smirked, shaking her head. "No. They're more than friends, but not quite that." She frowned. "Yet, he only calls him when he's feeling particularly down."

"Do you know why?" A nice way of saying fuckbuddy. Harry felt jealous, but reminded himself there was no reason for him to feel like that. He began leading her away.

"No. He's been in a mood all evening. Smashed his phone too. He didn't completely break it, but the screen is shattered. He seemed fine when he came in." She sighed.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I hope he feels better. Seems okay."

"As do I." She sighed, and took Harry's hand. "Where have you lived your childhood?"

Harry grimaced, "Mother's sister. Social services put me there. They hated me, since they were so conservative. It sucked."

"Conservative? What do you mean?" Pansy questioned, confused.

"Old-fashioned." Harry explained, "You know, women clean, men work and stuff."

Pansy raised her eyebrows. "Disgusting. You left them when?"

"Eleven. Went to a boarding school my parents signed me up for. How I became a lawyer at such a young age. Well, I still went for summers. And then I went to live with my uncle." Harry replied, trying not to think about what was happening in Draco's room. Ugh.

"Oh, I see. Why didn't they put you with your father's brother originally?" She questioned.

"Oh, they weren't related by blood. He's my God father, but he might as well be my uncle."

"I see." Pansy smiled. "Draco's parents used to be my adopted parents, too. And vice verca." She sighed. "When did you move out?"

"Year and a half ago." Harry answered. They were outside now. He opened the door to his car for her.

"Why? I assume you're not much older than us, no? Why would you move out then?"

"I wanted to be independent. I had the means, and... I wanted to give Sirius privacy with his spouse." He got into his seat.

She got in after him, shutting the door. "His spouse? Who?"

"Remus. He knew my father too." Harry answered, "They live in the centre of London. I visit them sometimes."

"Oh, I see." Pansy nodded.

***

Harry had an arm around a laughing Pansy. The first few minutes were a bit awkward, but the evening went okay, even if Harry's thoughts stayed often on Draco Malfoy. They opened the door, but hearing noises, rushed to Draco's room, and stopped at the sight.

"I didn't hear you say it, I swear!" Zachariah defended himself, still shirtless, his stuff on the floor, looking at Draco, "You seemed fine."

Draco was red in the face, his eyes suspiciously puffy and watery. "Fine? Fine? Is that what you call it when someone is _screaming_ at you to stop it?" He threw a paddle at Zacharias. "Take your fucking shit and _go_." He, himself, was only dressed in a pair of jogging bottoms.

Harry's adrenaline went right up, and he pulled Pansy behind him in case anything happened. If what Harry thought had happened- "What's going on?"

Zachariah turned to look at him, only realizing they weren't alone. He glared at Draco, "Whatever. I have others which don't need me to fuck their sadness out of them." He took his things and pushed past Harry, who in turn tripped him up - accidentally. Of course.

Draco immediately slipped past them all, running off to the bathroom. Pansy followed suit, both of them disappearing in there, faint sobs and whispering heard.

Harry glared at the idiot who scrambled up from the floor, picked up some more clothes, tossed them at him, and slammed the door, furious. Who the fuck did he think -

And Draco... The guy he met yesterday. The guy he was now genuinely worried about, but didn't feel like he could help in any way.

Pansy emerged five minutes later. "Is he gone?" She asked sharply. "I wanted to hit him." She shook her head. "You have to leave. Draco - he's not okay."

"I - yes, okay." Harry swallowed and headed for the door, "Text me about how he's doing. Later." He was exhausted, it was 12am and their couch looked desirable, as well as the fact he'd be near the blonde, but... He opened the door.

Pansy nodded, and went back to the bathroom, kneeling behind Draco, stroking his hair. "It's alright." He had already thrown up twice, was sobbing, and Pansy caught the impression of blossoming bruises on Draco's neck, as well as all over his body.

Harry left, closing the door quietly behind him, and texted the studio to say he wouldn't make it early tomorrow. He wouldn't probably sleep until 3 and he refused to do half-assed jobs. He wished _he_  could've hit him. He sent another text, to Draco.

# Hey, I don't know if you get this with your phone a bit smashed up, but I hope you're okay. Or that you will be. #

He sent it, got into his car, and sped to his house.

***

The next day, Draco replied.

# Leave me alone. #

Harry stared at the text. He didn't know what _he_  did wrong, but it gnawed at him. Still, he wasn't going to be some creep.

He looked up to see Pansy and he stood up, "Hello. Everything alright?"

Pansy nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yes. Draco's fine, by the way. He's used to it." She shook her head. "I don't understand his whole BDSM fixation, but it makes him - well, it keeps him happy."

Harry nodded. He honestly he wished he could see for himself if Draco was fine. He guessed their plans were off, and there was no point in checking out what Draco told him.

"So I won't be in town for three days since I've got to go the the Crown's Court in London."

Pansy nodded, and they picked off from there.

* * *

Draco only came into work on Saturday, fine now. It had been more shock than anything, and what Zacharias had said afterwords...

He had already texted Harry to come in that day. He wondered if he would. He had never replied.

And Harry did, his hair windswept, curly, a casual sweater thrown over a shirt and jeans in pair with a blue scarf and a brown overcoat. He had his glasses on for the first time in ages. He smiled at Draco, putting the books he had been holding on the counter to lean on them. It was nearly the end of the day,- Harry had only just come back.

"Hi."

When he received the text, he had been so relieved.

Draco took off his apron, deciding to call an early shift. His boss wouldn't force him - he liked him for some reason. He went to sit down with him.

"About the first text, I was - humiliated that you saw that happen. That, and the fact that I didn't want to see anyone." He began, voice low in case of anyone looking for gossip. "I'm fine, now, however." But he still looked away.

Harry shook his head, "No, it's completely fine - I'm glad you're okay. When I asked, Pansy said you were doing fine, but it's good to actually see you in the flesh to prove it."

Draco nodded, still awkward. But it didn't need to be. He smirked. "Still on for tomorrow then?"

"Sure. I was thinking I could actually pick you up for the session." Harry yawned, slumping back into his chair a bit, "Oh, and you know the World Cup is in London? So I think it'd be easier to spend a night there rather than try to get through all the traffic afterwards."

It was so easy to talk to Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "As long as the hotel has five stars rating, yes." He tousled his hair. "Oh, I've made amendments to my price, by the way. £345. _Take_  it," He put emphasis on it, winking, "Or leave it."

"Pffft, unfortunately, Mr. Barista, everywhere's full, so we have two rooms in a sweet little bed and breakfast." He laughed, and then addressed the second part, "Fine. But no tantrums during photos - the other models aren't nearly as nice as you, but you know..."

"I can imagine." He rolled his eyes. "Is the guy hot?" He was always looking for new people to shag, now more than ever with the Harry thing.

"I - um, the guy is 15..." Harry said a bit uncomfortably. "So, I, can't really judge..."

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Am I the eldest model? Mmm, I hope I still have my looks from when I was their age." He murmured in mock-worry, before rolling his eyes. It was only what, four years difference?

"No, there are the 24 and the 20 year old. Then there's the 14 and 17." He snorted at Draco's joke, nodding to it.

"I see." Draco stretched, and looked over him. "i have to go back in five minutes. Want a drink on the house?"

Harry did _not_  notice Draco's body at all when he stretched. Nuh - uh. "No, it's cool. I'm exhausted, I'm just gonna go home and sleep."

Draco rested his cheek on his palm. "You haven't been sleeping? Why?"

"Uh - no reason." _You_. He began packing his bag, and wondered if he should hug him or something before he left. He wanted to ask Draco things, but it was a bit harder after what had happened.

And then there was always Pansy... He felt bad every time he just thought of Draco. Work had taken up a lot of concentration, but images of Draco in a towel would just pop into Harry's mind in the worst moments. He choked when one of the jury looked like him.

Draco stood up, already putting his apron back on, tying it at the back. "Tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah." Harry replied with a grin, and against himself (partly) gave Draco a bit of an awkward hug before leaving.

Draco called after him, blood rushing to his cheeks for a second. "Have you looked up that thing yet?"

"I - er, no, I've been extremely busy. I'll look it up once I get home." Harry said, right by the door, looking back to him.

"I see." Draco looked down, checking his uniform was back in check. His eyes went back to Harry, smirking slightly. "See you at quarter to seven." He turned on his heel, walking back to the counter.

Harry nodded and left.

* * *

He had only just seen the pictures - honestly image was involved with a lot of photography and if his colleagues found out, he wasn't too sure they'd allow Draco to be in the shoot.

Even if Harry had the final word.

# Just looked up the thing. #

# Like them? I did the shoots when I was 17. #

Draco sent it, leaning on a counter, sipping coffee since it was nearing the end of the day, and there wasn't many customers.

# They definitely differ from what I usually do, haha. #

17? That was illegal, was it not? To appear in... Such magazines?

Harry couldn't deny how hot Draco was - and his thoughts were too dark to even describe.

# What you usually do?

Hmm, I guess I would be open to some spontaneous shagging after the shoot... If you let me raise my price to £350 ;) #

Draco thought over those days often. Pansy was the one who got the job - no one cared to hire him because of his 'attitude'. He had only felt so relieved when he was noticed by a scout, and invited to do the shoot.

He had been nervous, of course. He hadn't been a virgin, but some of the positions were new, and Draco often found himself cumming too early, or too late. It had been tiring, and he had never told anyone.

Only Harry. Hmm. Why would he?

He could get into trouble for it, obviously. Did he do it to make Harry attracted to him?

Or perhaps just because he trusted Harry more than anyone else. He was fucked.

Harry flushed and nearly dropped his tea as he opened the message. Obviously, it was a joke, or something, because from what Harry saw, Draco didn't do relationships.  

It had to be a joke, and Harry replied to it as such.

# I was not implying that in any shape or form - not on purpose, anyway...

Also, I doubt there would be time afterwards. We have the game to attend. ;)

£345 it is. #

Harry sent it, biting his lip. This felt dangerous, talking about sex, if even as a joke.

# Mmm. Fine. I guess I could get Keith to move some money around...

(; #

He sent it, slightly deflated at the first sentence.

# Keith? #

Was there a Keith? Another Zachariah? Harry wanted to know, nervous and - jealous. Ugh...

# It's a joke, Harry. A phrase? From Friends?

Oh, never mind, idiot. *rolls eyes* #

Who _didn't_  watch Friends? Draco shook his head.

# Oh, sorry - I don't watch much TV.

Too busy with work, not that I'm complaining. #

Harry sighed in relief, and sent another one,

# I really am glad you're okay. #

# Time heals all.

Have to go. Seeing Blaise for dinner. #

He looked up as he walked in, and had the thought to send another one.

# He's my straight friend, don't worry (; #

# Funny. #

Harry replied with a roll of eyes, and decided to text Pansy and ask if she's okay. Then he went to take a shower.

Pansy replied soon enough.

# Yes, why wouldn't I be?

Draco told me you're going to a game with him tomorrow. Come back and stay the night afterwards (; #

Maybe, if they had sex, it would all make sense, and they would begin to feel sparks. Maybe.

Pansy sighed, and texted Daphne.

# I can't though there's nothing more I want ;)

We're staying the night in London.

Monday? #

And with sending that off, Harry couldn't help but fall asleep. He slept well.

# Monday. See you then x #

She got up as Draco walked in. "You didn't tell me you were staying with him in London."

Draco sighed. "We don't tell eachother a lot of things, Pans." He dropped his bag, and went to get a drink. Pansy sat down.

"Want to watch some family get killed by a demon haunting their home at all?" Draco walked back out, cup in his hands.

"Always." He put his cup down, laying down instead, his head in Pansy's lap.

How could he be doing this to his best friend?

* * *

Harry called Draco at precisely quarter to seven, waiting downstairs. He hadn't slept well for three days, but that was over now. He would spend the whole day with Draco - it was going to be great.

Draco came out of his flat, dressed casually. He wore a dark blue hoodie, black skinny jeans, his hair loose and blond as ever, with black Vans on his feet. "Ready?" He put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." Harry opened the passenger door, waiting for Draco to get in. It was sunny - and Harry hoped this weather would stay.

Draco nodded, and slid in, closing the door behind him, and crossing one leg over the over. He chucked his bag into the backseat and rubbed his eyes. "Tired as fuck. When did you wake up?" He asked when Harry got in.

"Hour ago." Harry answered, "I had an early night." He looked to him as he put the keys in the ignition and revved the car before speeding off.

Draco studied him. Hot, as always. "I see. I woke up three hours ago." He smirked, looking out the window. "Perfection tends to take time."

Harry rolled his eyes, and glanced at him before replying, "I bet you'd look just as good if you had only tumbled out of bed, too."

That sounded less flirty in his mind.

Draco gave him a sly look through his lashes. "And even better tumbling _into_  bed."

Harry flushed, eyes on the road.

"Right, yes. I'm sure." He coughed, pulling up since it was a red light.

Draco rolled his eyes. Such a prude. "Where are we going to, anyway?"

"Marylebone Studio. Old Warehouse." Harry answered, looking to him since it was still red.

Draco nodded. "How far away? I don't know it." He eyed Harry's face. "I didn't know you wore glasses. I forgot to ask you about them yesterday."

"I usually wear contacts, but sometimes it gets a bit too much for my eyes, so I just put these on." He shrugged, "My ex-girlfriend really despised them and I'm kinda used to not wearing them. And it's two blocks down, around the corner. You know, that remodelled old building? I love things with history."

"Hmm. Interesting." And Harry _did_  seem that way. "And I must agree with this woman, wearing glasses is an _awful_  sight to behold. Honestly, I'm surprised she ever dated you at all. Disgusting." He remarked.

Harry snorted, "Aw, no, I was really hoping you liked this nerdy - university look on me." They started moving again, but not too quickly, since there was traffic. "Damn my luck."

"Speaking of that, I find it hard to believe you became a lawyer without going to university. Just how many women did you sleep with?" Draco carried on, unfazed.

"Oh, well, you know, just a couple. Some of them were really old, but it was all worth it in the end." Harry laughed then explained properly. "I went to a very posh boarding school. Finished it when I was 17, and I had picked law there. I took the bar exam and passed easily at 19."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "And I, of course, am secretly working for the government, much higher up than _you_. The barista role is all just a guise to mislead you - I'm taking your arse down in court for hiring a previous sex worker, which was also a ploy." He said evenly, not giving anything away, but at the corner of his lips was a smirk.

Harry began chuckling, "Well, it's all definitely worth it since at least I got to spend some time with such a charming secret agent as yourself." He pulled up, looking up at the building through the front windshield.

"Mm, and it wouldn't be the _worst_  thing in the world if I was, that's to say, suck you off for information." He proposed casually, winking, and then took out his phone, blushing only slightly at his own crudeness, looking down at it for an excuse.

Harry's heart stopped and he felt his cheek get hot.

Joking, he understood, but this - it sounded more than a joke, and wasn't Draco Pansy's best friend? He made sure his voice was even and that it couldn't be told he was thinking about Draco doing exactly that. He opened the door, "Far from the worst."

He said it so quickly and got out of the car, closing the door with an almost slam.

Even if, Harry didn't - Harry had only ever liked girls. He'd never thought of a single guy before Draco.

Draco looked up, closing his eyes and pressing his head against the back of the car seat. He was such an idiot. He wanted to scream. Instead, he only grabbed his headphones, putting them on, and the volume as high as it went, before getting out of the car.

Harry was talking to him, "First we'll get your makeup done and then - Draco?" He could see headphones on his ears. He sighed, locked the car and went to tap Draco's shoulder.

Draco looked at him, and took off his headphones. "Yes?" He raised his eyebrows,

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Harry asked a bit uncomfortably, his eyes drawn to Draco's lips. Very obviously. He blinked and looked at Draco's eyes, a weak smile on his own lips. "Um, makeup first, then clothes, then we're getting some pictures done before going outside."

Draco didn't miss the first look, and was filled with longing to kiss him. "I see." He slowly leaned in, eyes closing, unable to stop himself.

Harry panicked, heart speeding up, cheeks hot and looked to the side, pretending he didn't see that. Instead he took Draco's wrist and turned to pull them inside, "W-we'll be late."

He could've kissed him.

And the only thing that had stopped him was the thought of Pansy. They weren't together, but if they were soulmates, he couldn't make out with her best friend.

No matter how much he wanted to.

But Draco snatched his wrist back, humiliated, his face a deep crimson, eyes watering. He had been rejected before, but it had never hurt this much.

Because he had never been rejected by his soulmate.

He walked ahead of him, putting his headphones back on, looking to the ground and fighting back tears. Fuck, fuck, FUCK.

He was falling in love with Pansy's boyfriend.

Harry watched him and all he wanted to do was pull him by his arm and kiss him, but he couldn't do that. He walked behind him, and then motioned for Michelle to come over.

"He's got a very pale skin tone, but as you can see, it's in very good condition, so minimal adjustments, alright?" Michelle nodded.

Draco wiped away a stray tear, swallowing, and then greeted her politely as she walked over, allowing her to take him to the make-up station. He sat down, doing whatever she told him to do, almost mechanically.

He wanted Harry out of his life, and soon.

Harry had set up the cameras,  lights and talked to some of the models. He then got Draco breakfast - chopped up fruit - and walked over to him though Michelle was still finishing.

"Food?" He asked a bit awkwardly.

Draco couldn't even look at him. "No, thank you." He muttered, his eyes downcast, knowing he was blushing again, knowing that he could cry again.

Michelle glanced at him and he nodded so that she would go away. He kneeled, swallowing and looking at his face with worry.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I could rearrange if you'd like, but I'd really like you to be in this."

Draco suddenly snapped his eyes to him, face composed. "Yes." He hissed, though his eyes were watery. Fuck. "I'm fine. Now leave me alone, would you?"

Harry's eyes flickered between Draco's and he had a want to comfort him. Hug him, make him feel better. Shit.

"If it's - about what happened, it's completely fine with me." He whispered.

"Well, it's not fine with me." A tear slipped out. "So, fuck off. I just want to get this over with, alright?" He glared at him through a blurry vision, before looking at the table.

And that was when Harry took Draco's chin before he could resist, before his mind would remind him of Pansy. He moved closer to him, breathing speeding up, "Draco..."

Draco looked at him, and swallowed. "Don't." He whispered. "I don't want your pity."

"This. Is. Not. My. Pity." Harry murmured honestly, eyes closing now and he began to lean in, his other hand going to cup Draco's cheek.

Draco closed his eyes and kissed him slowly, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Oh.

Everything fit together. He felt close to Harry, wanted to be even closer. Wanted to kiss him for days, wanted to run his hands through his hair, stealing more and more sweet butterfly kisses he had become accustomed to in only a few seconds.

But then Harry pulled back, and a tear fell, despite how - he felt like he was glowing. His soulmate. But he wasn't Harry's.

Harry stared at him in shock, and then hugged him, his mind in overdrive, his eyes wide.

That had felt like nothing before - he was tingling everywhere, his chest was pulsing with happiness and all he could do was breathe Draco's smell in.

He wanted to kiss him again - and he knew there was no way in hell he was going to let him go -

Pansy. Fuck. He had just kissed her bestfriend, and was now hugging him.

However, he'd deal with that later.

Draco couldn't help but cry silently over Harry's back. When this was over, he would go to Pansy, and they would be together for the rest of their lives, with Draco lost, no one to go to, his soulmate already taken. He clutched onto him, his sadness taking over what would have been peace and happiness from kissing and being with his soulmate.

"We can't do the photoshoot with you like this. I'm not going to force you to pretend you're okay." He stood up, and took Draco's hand, wiping away some of Draco's tears. "How about we go and sleep some? I know you're tired. And I do mean sleeping - you know, the innocent kind."

"No, no, it's fine." Draco pulled back. "Fuck. Ruined the makeup." He swallowed, running his eyes over Harry before going to sit back down.

"I want to do it." He gave a smirk, though his stomach knotted. "And you can always cheer me up later."

Harry nodded, and gave Draco a tissue. "I'll get Michelle to touch it up." He smiled, and walked out to get her. Diana was still getting her makeup done, so timing was fine.

Draco looked in the mirror, eyes flitting to Michelle as she came back. He sighed, and waited for it to be done.

Harry brought Draco's clothes to him, "I'm usually good at telling people's size, so would these fit you?" The clothes were very high end, though tweaked to be casual.

Draco fingered the soft fabric, looking over it. "Yes, it would. Probably." He wrinkled his nose, Michelle curling his hair now.

"Great. When you're ready, come out to meet everyone." Harry replied, and left to adjust anything that needed adjusting.

Draco looked beautiful and all Harry could think of was the kiss they shared.

Draco nodded, and waited patiently, only wincing once when the curling iron got too close to his scalp. When it was done, he blew a wavy strand of blond hair out of his eyes, checking himself in the mirror before going to find Harry.

Harry was outside, fetching Geordàn, since she went to have a smoke, so he found Draco almost instantly on his way back in. "Wow."

Harry complimented him then reminded himself not to stare,

"Your changing room is the one on the far right."

Draco smirked, nodding, and then kissed his cheek before turning on his heel, walking towards where Harry directed him.

Ten minutes later, he came out, the fit nearing perfect for him.

Harry's jaw legit dropped. Fuck. He cleared his throat, put an arm in Draco's back after he walked over to him, and began the introductions.

* * *

Harry was hugging Michelle, thanking her for everything as well as the rest of the team. He walked over to Draco, who looked flawless. "Right, should we go? Game is in about 2 and a half hours."

Draco nodded, stretching, the expensive-looking jumper riding up slightly. "Of course, yet I need to change first, obviously." He gave him a sly smile, then swallowed. "Come here." He kissed him again.

Harry's arms went around Draco's waist, eyes closing almost instantly. Kissing Draco was bliss, absolute bliss, and he never wanted it to stop.

Fuck.

Draco parted his lips, letting him deepen it. He wondered if Harry felt this, the way he felt. His heart racing, his mind clearing, yet filling with only thoughts of Harry, every part of him feeling alive and on fire.

No, of course not.

Harry slipped his tongue inside of Draco's delicious mouth, and it got even better. Harry's hand went into Draco's hair to hold him close, to not let him move away.

But Draco only looped his arms around Harry's neck, pressing into him by instinct. This was fucking _brilliant_.

Harry pulled away with strong regret, but kept their foreheads close. "We - should get going."

"Mm, of course." Draco smirked, placing a kiss on Harry's forehead before taking Harry's hand slowly.

Harry laced their fingers, his heart beat quick. This was crazy, what they were doing, or it should've been, but it felt right. He lead them to his car, out of the gardens, "Good work by the way. My exhibition is finished now."

Draco got into the passenger seat, closing the door behind him. "Well, I can always do more. For private viewing." He winked.

Harry looked to him, "Jesus, don't tempt me." He looked him up and down slowly, "You sure you want to change? You look really good."

Draco snorted. "We're going to a game. Fuck if I'm going like this." He rolled his eyes. "Where's the hotel?"

"Redberdea Street. It's near the stadium, but not too near. We can stop there first." Harry asked, switching the car on.

Draco nodded. "I don't know. I can get changed now, and then we can eat brunch together?" He hoped Harry got the subtle hint of a date, and wouldn't freak out.

"That sounds great." Harry grinned glancing at him happily, Pansy out of his mind completely. He gestured to his car radio. There was a lead which could be plugged into a phone, "Feel free to put some music on."

Draco nodded, pulling his headphones out and tossing them into the backseat, before plugging in his phone, switching on a shuffle of music. "There." He glanced at him.

"Don't drive yet." He got out of his seat, opening the car door and leaving before reappearing in the backseat.

He opened his bag. "I would say don't look, but I'm not self-conscious, so look away, pervert." He took off the jumper, then went to remove the shirt - Oh. He couldn't let Harry see. Couldn't let him know.

He turned his back, ripping it off quickly, and then covered his chest with one arm, so Harry couldn't see. He pulled back on the blue jumper from before, turning back around to work on his jeans.

Harry had only glanced in the mirror a few times when he couldn't resist, and then fixed his gaze on his lap. Right. "Your music taste is really good." Harry said after a while, now opening his car window.

"You like _Bastille_?" Draco asked, buttoning up his skinny jeans, glancing at him.

Harry nodded, "I love them. They have their own sound." He glanced up his reflection. He wish he could take those jeans off.

After a few minutes, Draco got back in the passenger seat, looking down to put his Vans back on. "Name your favourite band." He ordered suddenly.

"Oh- that's kinda hard." Harry answered, and tried to pick. It really was hard.

Draco looked up. "Fine. Favourite genre." He challenged, stretching.

"Rock - or indie rock. What about you?" Harry replied, liking the way Draco's body moved under his clothes, and he smirked at him.

"Rock, or grunge music - like that of _Artic Monkeys_ , for example." He had to kiss him, liking the smirk on him.

Harry had intended to kiss _him_  but this was fine. He liked _Arctic Monkeys_.

He loved Draco's lips. His hand went to Draco's jaw.

Draco wanted to move forward, which would be familiar to him. Wanted to straddle Harry, get naked, make love -

What? Make love? Sex. He meant sex.

But he couldn't. Or Harry would see his chest, or at least be suspicious over why he refused to show it.

He drew back. "Lunch? Or, rather, brunch?"

"Yes." Harry agreed, taking Draco's hand and kissing it as he pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the road. He could drive with one hand, of course, but if there was an accident... He regrettably dropped Draco's hand.

"So, you go to London often? I've never been outside of Wiltshire." He sighed. "No driver's licence, or a car, for that matter."

"I used to live there, and yes, I do." Harry answered, glancing at him, "So you've never been to the beach?"

Draco shook his head. "No, my mother's protective. Or, at least, was. She feared my skin would burn to a crisp under the harsh, boiling sun." He scoffed.

Harry glanced at him before turning his attention back on the road. "Well... Would you like to go?"

"I wouldn't know." Draco was more intrigued concerning Harry's childhood. "Who did you live with?"

"My mother's sister's family." Harry said slightly bitterly, "They were horrible. My parents are dead."

Draco frowned. "I won't say I'm sorry. Yet - I _a_ _m_  fucking sorry. When did they die?" He stroked Harry's arm.

"When I was one. On Halloween 18 years ago." Harry said, smiling at him and feeling his bare skin tingle at Draco's touch. "Thank you. I'm sorry about your parents too."

Draco frowned. "What? What about my parents?" He had never told Harry about them... Only implied...

Harry blushed, "Oh, er... Pansy was telling me how you two live together, and why and stuff... Sorry." He bit his lip, worried.

"Oh." Draco looked away for a second, before shaking his head. "No, it's fine. I would have told you anyway." He resumed his actions. "You lived with them your whole childhood?"

Harry exhaled. "I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years." He got onto the motorway.

"Fucking arseholes." Draco glared at the road, as if it was the road's fault. "Why the fuck would they do that to you?" He demanded.

"They hated my mother and father." Harry shrugged, and took Draco's hand to kiss it, "But then my Godfather was let out of prison and he adopted me."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Your Godfather was let out of prison?" He repeated. "Who? And why did you leave?"

"Sirius Black."Harry glanced at him, "And I wanted to be independent, as well as give them privacy. Him and his husband."

"Oh." Draco vaguely remembered something about him being a murderer. Still, he smirked. "Well, at least I know you aren't homophobic, then."

"Could I be if I kissed you?" Harry said softly.

"No. Just rather safe than sorry. You know, can't have a gay boy walking around the streets of London alone in the dark...That kind of thing." He reminded him, letting him know it was just a guise to stay with him.

"Especially if the boy is gorgeous, right?" Harry said sneakily, and sped up. "I love this song."

 _The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage_. Draco smirked at him. "Really? Good." He winked. "And I know I'm gorgeous, Harry. So you want to go...?"

"What do you feel like eating?" Harry asked, relaxing completely now and mouthing some of the words.

"Swear to shake it up if you will - Oh." Draco had tuned out for a little, singing to it. "I don't know. Anything with coffee. Being a barista makes you addicted."

Harry almost choked, and swerved on the road with a reminder that Draco had said the same thing to him as Pansy, and that the kisses felt so much like Ron had described, if not better. "Sorry!" He yelled to a car behind them, and switched lanes.

"Sorry, that was an accident, and yeah. Feel like having French food?"

Draco was slightly shocked at the lapse, but soon relaxed, nodding. "Qui. J'adore la cuisine francaise." He reiterated, grinning at him.

"I'm glad you do." Harry felt his heart skip a beat at Draco's grin. "Do you like 30 seconds to Mars?"

"Non - I mean, no. Haven't listened to anything of theirs." Draco coughed. " _My Chemical Romance_?"

"Some yeah. I think you would like them, anyway." Harry responded, and stayed quiet for a while. The music playing was good enough, and he felt comfortable with Draco just being with him.

But Draco felt at unease, reading Pansy's text about asking Harry to call her. He had to - but if he reminded Harry... It would all be over. He looked out the window. "Pull over."

"Why-...?" Harry said, having to switch lanes quickly to make it to the hardshoulder since there was a bit of traffic. The car stopped, and he turned to Draco, "Do you feel sick? I have some car sickness lozenges, hang on-" He opened a compartment, leaning over and in front of Draco.

Draco pushed Harry back, and went to straddle him in his seat, not giving a shit about the law. He wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him forcefully, the kiss more intense this time.

He just needed this, before Harry ended it.

Harry moaned into Draco's lips, beginning to get excited from the pressure of Draco sitting on him. Still, his hands went to Draco's sides and pushed him away. "D-Draco, what are you doing?" He panted slightly, wide eyes and blushing, heart going crazy.

Draco swallowed, and got off him, moving back into his own seat, he took the wire out of his phone, about to put his headphones on. "Pansy wants you to call her." _So, that's it for us,_  was left unsaid.

Harry ignored the mention of Pansy, though some guilt clawed at him. He leaned over and kissed Draco's neck, a hand on his shoulder. "That in no way answers my question."

He couldn't think about Pansy when Draco made him feel like this.

Draco shut his eyes, not moving. "She's your soulmate." He said dryly,  wanting to scream inside.

Harry sobered with bitterness and hurt.

He moved away from Draco. "Right. _Now_ you feel bad about that." He couldn't help but mumble as he got out of the car, slammed the door, walked away a bit and dialled Pansy.

Now Draco felt bad?! After those kisses, those touches... Everything?

Draco did scream then, into his hands, and punched the compartment in front of him, eyes tearing up. He had to get out, had to leave.

Pansy. Harry. Pansy. Harry. Pansy. Harry.

Pansy.

He picked up his phone, calling Blaise.

"Pick me up."

* * *

She didn't pick up. He walked back to the car, and opened the passenger door, and knelt down in front of Draco.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I shouldn't have said that, I'm an idiot. Do you want me to take you back? Or do you still want to go to the game with me? I have priority seating and my best friend knows Viktor Krum." He really hoped he had not ruined everything.

Draco closed his eyes. "Just drive me back to the photography place. My friend is picking me up." He didn't give a shit about Viktor Krum or priority seating. He wanted to go home and tear apart the fucking flat.

But Harry didn't budge. "Draco, why are you so upset over me?" He asked bluntly. He didn't understand why Draco had cried before, or why he was reacting so strongly to this now.

And Harry wanted to. He knew that though he shouldn't, he was most likely falling in love with him. Which was ridiculous because of Pansy.

Draco swallowed, and then looked at him. "I can't say." He whispered, filled with regret and longing. "Just drive me back. Please."

Harry looked at him for a little while, and then stood up, closing his door and going to his own. He got in, closed it, switched the car on, but again, didn't move.

"I don't want to drive you back. I want to spend more time with you." He tried, looking to him sadly.

Draco shook. "I want to, too. But not in the way you do. Just take me back."

"What's the way you want to? Because I want to know every single thing about you. And I want to kiss you again - or just listen to you talk."

Harry said quietly, and took Draco's hand weakly.

"You're my best friend's soulmate. We can't." His voice cracked. "No," He pulled his hand away.

Harry's eyes watered and he clenched his jaw, pulled out and drove, not looking at Draco. The silence felt louder than anything.

This was so fucked up.

* * *

When they arrived, Draco hesitated, before grabbing his bag. "Forget about the money. It was nice meeting you." He opened the car door.

"I don't care if you marry Pansy, don't ever step a foot into Starbucks, or our flat again." He slammed the door, walking away, wiping away tears as he found Blaise, smiling weakly at him.

Harry now punched the car, and pulled out too quickly, not seeing the car that drove right into his side out of his rage and pain. His car was thrown into the air, and twisted a few times before landing and skidding to a stop, upside down. Harry was unconscious.

They all heard the crash. The second Draco saw the car, all he could do was fucking run, ignoring Blaise's calls as he shot down the road, getting to the area, following the pieces of the car. "Fuck, no. No! NO!" He screamed. It was all his fault. His soulmate.

He got to the car door, trying to yank it open, but the car was bent out of shape. He kicked it, slamming his fists against it, but he couldn't open it at all. He dropped to his stomach, seeing Harry through the glass. "H-Harry - no -" He sobbed, pounding it. Eventually, he felt strong arms wrap around him, and the siren coming, but all he could do was scream and sob.

No.

* * *

The firemen cut a hole in the car door, and pulled Harry out. He was bleeding badly from his forehead and his stomach, and the medical team rushed to him to put him into the ambulance. The car was ruined,

"Call ahead so they prepare the MRI. He probably has brain damage, and schedule him for surgery. There is lodged shrapnel near his heart."

Draco slipped out of Blaise's grasp, a complete wreck. "I have to go with him. Please. _Please_." He begged, sobbing. "He's - he's my soulmate."

The medic hesitated, "Fine, come, but hurry, we have to go as soon as possible." She got into the back where Harry lay, blood on his face and neck, scrapes all over his skin, his hair matted.

The white T-shirt he had worn was soaked with blood and torn, and the rest of his clothes weren't in best condition either. His face expression was blank, as if that of a dead person, but there were tear marks on his blood-free cheek. He was pale.

Draco choked, getting in and rushing to him, kneeling by him and taking his hand. "Please. P-please don't die on me." He sobbed. "I need you. Don't leave me."

* * *

"You can't go in - we need to take him into surgery." The doctor explained and rushed Harry inside.

His bp dropped and stopped, which meant his heart wasn't coping with shock from the pain and they rushed him off.

Draco waited in the waiting room, his face in his hands. When he saw Harry - if he... He would tell him. He would fucking tell him, he promised that to himself.

* * *

A few hours passed, with Draco not even moving. He saw two men come in, one with shaggy black hair, but didn't even flinch as they asked about Harry, fingers fanned over his face.

Harry. Pansy. Harry. Pansy. Harry. Pansy.

Harry.

"You can see him now. He's not awake, not yet..." She cleared her throat at the three men, "We're- we're not sure he'll ever wake up. His car was hit at the worst possible angle, and we're still running tests of how extensive his brain injury is. It's... A miracle he's alive."

Sirius broke down, "First James and Lily, now we might lose him too." Remus would take him once he calmed.

Draco nodded, and stood up, swallowing, wiping away tears, his eyes going to the two men. Sirius was one of them, he knew. "F-fine." His eyes burned. "Where is he?"

"Room 2, intensive care."  The nurse answered, pained.

Draco slipped past, practically running there. He slowed down as he got into the room, his face scrunching up as he saw Harry. "Oh my God." He cried, walking over and taking Harry's unresponsive hand.

Harry was better. He had four stitches on his forehead, and his chest was bare, bound up. He was still pale, needing a blood transplant.

Draco's tears dropped upen Harry, kissing his forehead. "I'm so fucking sorry." He whispered.

Sirius walked in to see the blonde boy kiss his Godson. "So, you're Draco?" He asked weakly, Remus holding his hand, both their eyes puffy. They walked in and sat down.

Draco looked to him. "Y-you know me?" He squeezed Harry's hand.

Sirius nodded, "H-Har- ... H-he told us - about you." His voice was broken, and he brushed his long hair out of his face, and took Harry's hand, unable to say anything else.

Draco nodded, pain running through him. "I k-kn-know -" He cut off in a sob of air, and composed himself. "He thinks - Pansy is his soulmate. And I don't - I don't know how it happened - b-but he's mine as well."

Sirius sobbed, unable to think of the loss of Harry and the pain this boy must be feeling. Remus was the composed one, "We haven't heard of a Pansy. He was just saying he might swing by with you and that - that Sirius should clean the house because he didn't want you to think we're slobs."

He needed to think of anything else but the fact that Harry could never wake up.

Draco sobbed again at that. If only he had stayed in that fucking car, told Harry the truth... He could have gone and done that with Harry, gone for lunch, gone to the game... And now it was all ruined.

Harry could _die_. And somehow, even though Draco had only known him for a few days, it made Draco want to die himself.

Remus stood up and put a consoling hand on Draco's shoulder, "You haven't told him, have you? He doesn't know..."  He glanced at Harry. The only noises in the room were sobs and the beeping of the monitor. "He's usually very careful on the road. Do you know how this happened?"

Draco felt guilt wash over him, struggling to talk through the tears. "I-it was - it was - m-my - f-fault. W-we - I - we kissed - and - I - m-my -" He couldn't talk, crying harder, squeezing Harry's hand, pressing it to him.

Remus' eyes widened and he heard Sirius sit up to look at the blonde. Remus shook his head at Sirius who stopped sobbing, but tears were still in his eyes.  "He'll be okay. He's always okay." He tried to comfort them both, and himself. He pulled Sirius up, "Come on, let's get you coffee."

Draco stayed with Harry, pulling over a chair now, clutching his hand, kissing it, everything hurting.

What if he wasn't okay?

Then Draco wouldn't be, either.

* * *

Harry felt awake. And he opened his eyes to find his forehead and chest searing with pain, as well as other smaller pains in the rest of his body. He saw a dark, white ceiling, and he whimpered as he sat up to see a sleeping Draco on a chair by his bedside. It was dark. He was in a hospital. Everything hurt. "D-Draco?" His throat hurt, and he felt like he hadn't used it for some time.

Draco stirred immediately, since he had only been resting his eyes, not allowing himself to sleep. It had been a week since the accident, and Draco had only ever left to eat, wash and change. His eyes immediately flickered to Harry, and his eyes widened.

"Harry -" His face scrunched up, a tear falling. He knew he should be getting a Nurse, but Harry was waking up and alive and it was - "I'm so fucking sorry." He cried. "I never - I need you - I -" His arms wrapped slowly, carefully around him, crying into his shoulder. "I thought you were going to die."

Harry didn't understand, "Why am I here? What's happened? Last thing - I remember is you - saying you never want to see me again." His voice was broken, but he put an arm around him with a wince.

This was so confusing. But at least Draco said he needed him. Harry needed him too.

Draco did his best to talk clearly. "Y-you - you crashed -" He took a deep breath. "You crashed the car. You were in a c-coma." He pulled back, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, wiping away his tears. "Fuck, sorry. Ever since -  I've been such a crybaby." He rolled his watery eyes, but reached for Harry's hand.

Harry blinked, "H-how long?" He let Draco take his hand, and held it too, his heartbeat accelerating. And Draco was here, and he was here in the middle of the night and Pansy wasn't. "I thought - you've been crying because of me?"

"A week." Draco said quickly, and shut his eyes. "I know you're Pansy's but..." He drew a breath, and took his shirt off, eyes still closed so he didn't have to see Harry's reaction. "It - if you don't want to be - it's f-fine. I understand. Y-you have Pansy." But he let another tear slip out.

Harry froze as his eyes fell on Draco's chest, and his heart stilled. It was obvious from the beeping machine. And it was obvious that it also sped up, the beeps incredibly loud.

He reached his hand out to trace the words on Draco's chest, the words he had first said to Draco. He couldn't speak as thoughts exploded in his mind and everything clicked into place.

Draco spoke quietly, slowly. "You're my soulmate, Harry Potter." His eyes opened. "I'm so sorry. I was scared - you're with Pansy..."

Harry pulled him by his bare shoulders and kissed him on the mouth, ignoring the pain he felt shoot through his body. He was Draco's soulmate. Draco was his. He knew that now, and no one else matters.

Draco pulled away, not able to take it. "I can't." He rubbed his eyes. "N-not when - Pansy - I - I'm so sorry. But we can't." He got up. "I need to go tell the Nurse you're okay. Within moderation."

"Pansy - I don't feel anything towards her." He said quickly, wincing as he grabbed Draco's hand. "You said the first words you said to me were the same ones Pansy said to me - Draco I feel /nothing/ towards her. I have feelings towards you. I think you're my soulmate. Me and her - that must be some misunderstanding." He hoped he didn't sound crazy.

Draco bit his lip, taking in every word. "I -" He closed his eyes. "It's not just me then? When we kiss... It feels different? Like -" He blushed. "Like, all you can focus on is that one person, that everything just - feels alive?"

"Yes. God, yes. And it's not just when we kiss, it's when I touch you. It's when I'm around you I feel happy." Harry answered, kissing Draco's palm, his heart beating crazily, and obviously being loud on the machine. "We're meant for each other, Draco."

Draco smiled, sitting back down, breathing out. "Perhaps we are. But..." He shook his head. "What if Pansy feels this way too, about you? What would we do then, exactly?" He stroked Harry's hair.

"We can't lie to her. I can't pretend - even if it hurts her. If I'm with her, all of us will hurt." Harry leant into Draco's hand, closing his eyes.

Draco nodded, smirking, despite the situation. "And I'm not a fan of continuing to want to stab my best friend while she sleeps." He leaned in slowly, kissing him again, feeling warm and placated as he did.

Harry pulled him back, the way he was sitting too painful, and let the tender kiss turn into a bit more. Draco had wanted to stab Pansy? No wonder, if that's what Harry had almost done to Zachariah.

Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, a hand going to the back of Harry's neck. He pulled away when the beeping got quicker and louder, smirking.

"I _should_  go tell the Nurse now..." He sighed. "Though it is a waste of an isolated room with a perfectly good bed..." He winked, but stood up, leaving the room.

Harry had what could be called a pout as Draco pulled away and he flushed a bit at Draco's suggestion. He laid back down, a hand going to his chest where it

hurt

no

longer.

**  
  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos, LUMOS.


End file.
